Quinceañera otra vez
by LidiaaIsabel
Summary: Un curioso encuentro en el Callejón Diagon despertará antiguos recuerdos, la promesa de un reencuentro. OS. Dramione. #RetoDramione


**Declaración:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a J.K Rowling, yo solo soy una aficionada al fandom.  
 **N/A:** Historia realizada para #RetosDramione en el Facebook "Fanfic Dramione", actividad semanal, con las palabras calidad, profesor y librería. Me salió un tanto larga, pero necesitaba que entendieran algunas cosas para poder mostrar porqué la actitud de ambos.

¡Disfrúten!

 _*Esta historia es de mi autoría y sólo se encuentra en FanFiction y en Wattpad, con el usuario LidiaaIsabel, si lo ves en otro lugar por favor avísame* Di no al plagio._

* * *

 **Quinceañera otra vez**

 **Capítulo I**

.

Debía acudir al Callejón Diagon para comprar libros, como hacía desde los once años cuando recibió su carta de Hogwarts. La conocida librería Flourish&Blotts estaba llena de padres e hijos buscando cumplir con las listas escolares de los diferentes años.

Aunque tenía la mayoría de ellos, algunos ya estaban muy estropeados de tantos días y noches de estudio, se había ganado con razón el apodo de _comelibros_. Aunque este año no compraba los libros para ella. Sino para su primera hija Rose Weasley Granger que iría a su primer año en Hogwarts, la mejor escuela de magia del Europa.

Ambas paseaban por la librería con dificultad, separándose en ocasiones por la gente que se movía con cantidades de libros.

Hermione se volteó con rapidez en un pasillo y chocó con una espalda que estaba junto a un gran estante.

— Discúlpeme por favor, no lo vi—se apresuró a decir Hermione, levantando algunos libros caídos.

— Tranquila, no se preocupe—respondió la persona volteándose para ayudarla.

— Gracias señor… ¿Malfoy?

— Granger, que sorpresa—le respondió extendiendo los libros hacia ella.

— Sí que lo es, gracias—contestó recibiendo los libros,— no imaginaba que te vería por acá, o quizá sí, debes tener tus hijos y es normal—comentó un tanto nerviosa.

— La verdad que no es lo mío. Traigo otros asuntos.

De pronto se acercó un pequeño con alegría a ellos y le extendió la mano con solemnidad— ¡Profesor Malfoy! Qué bueno verlo—.

— ¿Cómo estas Sam?, tranquilo no es necesario que me llames profesor aún. Te presento a la señora Hermione Weasley.

— Un gusto ¿Sam?...—asintió Hermione.

— Nott, hijo de Theodore Nott. Es mi primer año. El gusto es mío—le sonrió el niño mirando a ambos adultos.

— Ve con tus padres, nos vemos luego Sam—le sonrió apuntando a los padres en un rincón.

.

Una vez el pequeño se fue Hermione le miró sonriendo.

— Así que profesor Malfoy, eso sí es nuevo, no sabía que Draco Malfoy estaría en la planta docente este año.

— Bueno Granger, que te puedo decir, hace poco me avisaron que había quedado. Mi entrenamiento de Auror y conocimiento en algunas materias me permitió postular, no es como si muchos lo hicieran tampoco.

— Pensé que seguirías de Auror, Harry me comentó que eres bueno, aunque Ronald aún no se acostumbra a tenerte cerca, debo confesar—le mencionó un tanto incomoda.

—Pues si estaba bien, pero no todos te ven con buenos ojos cuando eres un ex-Mortífago, y necesitaba buscar otra área. Ya sabes torturar alumnos de primero—le sonrió de una forma bastante coqueta provocando que ella se sonroje.

.

Curiosamente no se sentía incómodo con la castaña frente a él, a pesar de los años y como ambos habían tomado sus rumbos. Esperó volver a encontrarla, pero ella formó su propia familia por lo que no habría una oportunidad para ellos. A pesar de sus encuentros en el último año de estudios, luego de la gran guerra mágica se encontraron compartiendo sala de prefectos y estudiando en continuas ocasiones. Una especie de tregua se formó entre ellos hasta que fue tanta la comodidad que tras las pesadillas frecuentes en Draco, dormían juntos. Hermione a veces gritaba o simplemente se desvelaba para no tener las suyas. Un acuerdo silencioso se hizo entre ellos la primera vez que él acudió a su habitación por los gritos que ella profería con angustia, _"por favor no me dejes sola"_ le había dicho aquella noche, y cumplió demasiado bien esa promesa. Hasta el punto que su corazón se vio involucrado admirando su tranquila respiración, su cabello descansando sobre la almohada, incluso la media sonrisa que a veces se asomaba. Eso mismo le ayudó a él a disipar muchas pesadillas, no se sentía solo.

Luego la graduación y muchas cosas más acabaron separando sus vidas.

— Me alegra volver a verte Draco, ha pasado mucho tiempo—le sonrió un tanto nerviosa, muchos recuerdos de su último año en Hogwarts amenazaban su mente; su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cabello, su cuerpo... _"Hermione recordar eso ahora no es buena idea",_ se dijo intentando convencerse,— yo… mi hija me espera, nos veremos después supongo —le quiso estrechar la mano pero tenía sus brazos con algunos libros, aunque más bien se moría por acercarse a él y probar sus labios una vez más, pero estar en un lugar tan público se lo impedía e incluso había pasado tanto tiempo que quizá él ya había dado vuelta la página.

— Claro, Hermione—saboreó cada letra de su nombre, hace tanto tiempo que no lo había pronunciado,— tu esposo debe estar esperando también—se aventuró a decir, aunque ya su madre le había contado que Corazón de bruja hablaba de un inminente e irremediable divorcio.

— Yo... estoy sola con mi hija. Aunque Ron la ve seguido y me ayuda con su crecimiento, decidimos iniciar el divorcio, ya no era lo mismo que al principio, todo estaba cayéndose a pedazos, y…—fue interrumpida por una pelirroja que se acercaba con algunos tomos grandes.

— ¿Mamá me ayudas?—le dijo su hija sorprendida de su compañía.

— Por su puesto cariño, me encontré con un viejo compañero y me distraje—se acercó a tomar algunos tomos,— Rose el será tu maestro en Hogwarts ¿de? ...—lo miró interrogándolo.

— Oh claro, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, espero hacerlo bien y tener buenos alumnos—les sonrió a ambas mujeres. Y acercándose para tomar algunos libros que sostenía Hermione les indicó ir al mostrador, por supuesto él tenía modales y no la dejaría cargar todo a ella sola.

— Rose ve a saludar a tus tíos, acomodaré los libros y te sigo.

— Si mamá. Hasta pronto profesor.

— Nos vemos Rose—le sonrió Draco.

.-.-

Hermione pagó los libros, los redujo de tamaño y los acomodó en su bolso. Pero todo con un tanto de dificultad, ya que Draco seguía junto a ella y eso la tenía al borde de los nervios.

— Bueno Dra… Malfoy, nos vemos—le dijo intentando despedirse de él.

— Fue bueno verte Hermione Granger—sonrió puntualizando en su apellido de soltera,— quizá nos volvamos a ver pronto.

Estaba muy cerca, sentía su aliento en su mejilla, su estómago revoloteaba, lo que llamaban mariposas o algo así, un calor en sus mejillas la invadió.

Y sintió unos labios suaves en la mejilla.

Un pequeño contacto, pero tan cálido que le hizo sentir muchas cosas nuevamente, él ya no era un adolescente sino todo un hombre, ¿cómo era posible que después de tanto tiempo le hiciera sentir de esa manera?.

— Hasta pronto Draco. —le sonrió besando su mejilla de vuelta y sin más se volteó para salir deprisa de la librería.

Draco quedó mirando la salida un tanto embelesado por ese improvisado beso de despedida, " _¿pero en que rayos estabas pensando?",_ se decía mentalmente, cuando fue interrumpido por otro hombre.

— Amigo, cualquiera diría que esa chica salió arrancando de ti—se acercó Theo riendo.

— Ya no es una chica Theo y está mucho más hermosa que hace años, amigo, esta vez no la dejaré ir. Y ahora que su hija será mi alumna, quizá pueda necesitar ver a su madre—le contestó con una pícara sonrisa.

— No tienes remedio Malfoy, no tienes remedio.

.-.-

Una Hermione nerviosa y acalorada llegaba a Sortilegios Weasley para encontrarse con Rose. Saludó a su cuñado y luego de conversar unos minutos se dirigieron por red flu a su casa.

No dejaba de pensar en ese encuentro sorpresivo, en esa sonrisa, en ese beso en la mejilla, en las promesas que todo eso traía consigo. Realmente se sentía como una quinceañera otra vez.


End file.
